ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Banks
---- Brooke Clark "Banks", born June 2, 1986 (age 21), is an American professional wrestler working as a free-lance Diva for many federations. Before becoming a professional wrestler, she graduated with a degree in communications while training in Muy Thai kickboxing. ---- New York Grappling Association In 2006, Brooke took part in the NYGA Diva Search, finishing third only to the two women she loathed the most in the whole contest: Carmen DeMoore and Nylon. In fact, after Carmen DeMoore had won, NYGA brought Banks back for a "pay-per-appearance" stint with her before their feud ended at their first and only PPV together: Payback Island. There were even rumors that the company was so impressed with her work that they contracted her, but these rumors proved to be false after Banks had disappeared within the weeks following Payback Island. Womens' Wrestling Company After disappearing from the wrestling world to appear in a few indy films, she reappeared as a contestant in the Women's Wrestling Company's first-ever Tough Enough competition. She was the underdog throughout the whole competition, not one of her competitors liked her for no apparent reason and so she was also very alienated. Even though she was highly favored by the male audience, she came in second to Pamela Colette (later known as Pamela Poledancer). Despite coming in second, WWC still hired her, and she was instantly thrown into a feud for the Hardcore Women's title. She won the title, but only to lose it 3 weeks later because she was released along with 36 other talents from the company. The reason for her release was the same as many others: the company couldn't figure out what to do with her after she had won the title. For the 2 months prior to her release, she had only competed in 2 matches: a Bra & Panties Battle Royal (1st female eliminated) and an All-Weapons match (hit with her own title belt for the pin). But, exactly a month after her release, the e-federation closed it's doors for good after a 7-month run. Before Wrestling Looking into her past is something she doesn't like to do. Her childhood was not one of the best: she was around her mother's constant drinking and drugs, while her father beat her almost every day. She was even raped by her then-boyfriend at the age of 14. At the age of 16, she completed high school 2 years ahead of her original class and went off to college. She vowed that after she left her hometown, she would not let another man touch her without her consent. She graduated from college, at age 20, with a degree in communications. In fact, her audition for the NYGA Diva Search was only 7 weeks after her graduation. Injured As of June 2007, it has been made known that Banks was injured at a training session. It is unknown what type of injury she sustained or when she will be back in action, but she hopes that she will be back in the ring in the next few months. Moveset *'' Money in the Banks (Diving Leg Drop) '' *Spinning Heel Kick *Monkey Flip *Standing Moonsault *Tornado DDT *DDT *Suplex *Satellite Headscissors Takedown *Midsection Kick *Handspring Back Elbow Links * Official Myspace Category:Female Wrestlers